In Need of a Rescuer
by TVCrazed
Summary: The Source’s son has to kill one of the Charmed Ones to break free from his father.  What happens when he comes across the youngest Charmed One?
1. The Start

In Need of a Rescuer

Summary: The Source's son has to kill one of the Charmed Ones to break free from his father. What happens when he comes across the youngest Charmed One?

Info: Phoebe is Paige's best friend and a witch. And sometimes helps them out.

* * *

**Underworld**

"You wanted to see me?" Sean asked, coming into the Source's lair.

"Son, I have an assignment for you."

"Look, I already told you, I'm not killing anyone, I don't want to be your heir."

"What if I make you a deal?" the Source said.

"What kind of deal?" Sean asked.

"You kill a Charmed One and you're free, no more ties with me, if you don't want. Under one condition."

"What?"

"I'm gonna be generous, since you are my son, and give you two Earth months to kill a Charmed One. Deal?"

"Deal," Sean said without hesitation.

"You're free to go." Sean shimmered out without a second thought.

* * *

**Scorpio Nightclub**

Paige sat at the bar, drinking water. Her life had changed so much in one year, she had sisters and she was a witch. She never believed in that kind of thing but now, anything was possible.

Sean walked into Scorpio and immediately spotted the youngest Charmed One, Paige, at the bar. He walked over and took a seat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Sean," he introduce.

Paige turned toward the voice and was greeted by the most incredible dark brown eyes she had ever seen.

"Paige."

"So what brings you here?"

"Trying to get away. You?"

"Same. What are you getting away from?"

"It's a long story," Paige said.

"I've got time, believe me," Sean said.

"I don't want to bore you with the details of my life."

"I don't mind, really, I've got nothing better to do," Sean said, finding himself being sincere.

Paige looked into his eyes and saw that he was sincere. "I was adopted when I was a baby. I never knew my biological family. Last year, I ran into the Halliwells and found out that they were my biological family, and my mom had died a long time ago," Paige paused and looked into Sean's eyes. "So, now I'm living with my two newly found sisters."

"That's great that you found your family. So why are you sitting in a bar instead of being with them?"

"I just needed some time to myself, you know. It's just hard for me to have sisters, I've been on my own for the majority of the life," Paige said before looking at her watch. "I have to go." Paige hopped off the bar stool and left Scorpio.

Sean watched Paige go, mesmerized. 'How am I supposed to kill her? She's beautiful.' He thought.

Sean made sure to bump into Paige again. He ran into her at the supermarket. They exchanged numbers, and started dating.

* * *

**Hey guys. This is the end of this chapter. Tell me what u think.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	2. Secrets

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

**One Month Later**

Sean and Paige sat on a bench in Golden Gate Park.

"I have to tell you something," Sean started but then stopped.

"I have something to tell you, too," Paige said.

"You go, first," Sean said, trying to buy some time.

"Okay, but you have to promise me that you'll let me finish before you say anything." Sean promised. Paige took a deep breath. "I'm a witch. I have powers, watch." Paige looked around, making sure that no one saw, before calling a can that was on the ground to her. "My sisters have powers, too, and we fight demons. That's why sometimes I have to leave unexpectedly, that's the 'family emergency.' So…?"

"I don't know what to say."

"You're actually okay with this?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Wow, okay, now what did you want to tell me?"

"I-I," Sean looked down. "I gotta go."

"What? Why?" Paige asked.

"Just something I remembered I had to do." Sean kissed Paige goodbye and left.

Once he was out of Paige's line of sight, he shimmered down to the Underworld.

"What do you want?" Sean said clearly annoyed.

"What is your progress, I think I've given you more than enough time to begin with. How long until you've gotten rid of the Power of Three?"

"I can't do it."

"What did you say?"

"I'm not gonna be the next Source and I'm not gonna kill a Charmed One." Sean shimmered out of the Underworld.

"Kazerae" the Source called. A demon shimmered in.

"Yes, my liege?"

"Assemble some demons and attack the Charmed Ones."

"Yes, my liege."

* * *

**Manor**

"Hey, how'd it go with Sean?" Piper asked.

"Well, I told him." Paige sat next to her on the couch.

"And?"

"He said he was fine with it, and then he ran off," Paige said sadly.

"Oh. Well, if he's as crazy about you as you are about him, he'll com back." As soon as piper said this three dozen demons surrounded them. "Prue," Piper called.

"Yeah, wh-oh," Prue said coming down the stairs and seeing the demons around her sisters. She jumped into action, throwing demons against walls.

Piper blew some up and Paige orbed the Grandfather clock into a few, only to have the clock scorched.

Sean was walking up the stairs to the manor when he heard all the commotion; he ran into the manor.

"Paige get some potions from the kitchen and meet us in the attic," Prue commanded.

"Okay." Prue and Piper headed up the stairs, demons following them, and Paige ran towards the kitchen, she didn't see the demons ready to fire energy balls at her.

Sean threw energy balls at the five remaining demons, vanquishing them. He followed Paige into the kitchen.

"Hey, need help with that?" he asked, seeing her struggle with vials.

"Sean, you shouldn't be here, demons are all over the place. You could get hurt."

"Paige!" Piper's voice sounded.

"Forget it. Grab some of these, and take my hand," Paige said, passing him some vials. He took her hand and she orbed them to the attic.

"What's he doing here?" Prue asked.

"He just showed up," Paige said. "Stay behind us," she told Sean.

Piper was blowing demons up and Prue came over to Paige and grabbed some potions from her, and started throwing them. Prue got caught by an energy ball and was knocked unconscious.

"Prue!" Piper called and ran over to Prue. "Leo!" Leo materialized a few seconds after the call and immediately started healing Prue.

Piper went back to blowing up demons with Paige. Paige threw the potions and orbed anything that would help to her. Piper was freezing fireballs left and right.

"Paige!" she called just as she saw a fireball heading for her baby sister, but it was too late; the fireball had already made contact, and hit Paige in the leg. Paige fell to the floor clutching her leg.

Sean watched Paige fall from the hit. He turned his attention to the pack of demons that were still standing. He lifted his arms and a wave of fire shot out and surrounded the remaining demons, and engulfed them in flames, ultimately vanquishing them.

All three women and Leo, who had healed Paige's leg, looked to the spot where the demons had been, and then to Sean. Paige got to her feet, with the help of Leo, and stood beside her sisters.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	3. You Used Me and I Fell for It

**Hey guys. Here's the last chapter for today. I need some reviews to see if people really like it and want me to continue. I will say that I need a title for this chapter, so if you could help me out I'd really appreciate it.**

* * *

"I'm half demon," Sean said. 

"You're a demon?"

"Yes, but I don't want to hurt you; I actually need you're help."

"Why would we ever help a demon?" Prue asked.

"Because I can help you defeat my father?"

"Your father?" this time it was Piper who spoke.

"The Source."

"Why would you want to defeat your father?"

"Because I don't want to become the Source."

"Why'd you come to us?" Prue asked.

"It's a long story."

"We've got plenty of time," Prue said.

"How about we all go downstairs," Piper suggested. They all walked out of the attic.

"Start talking," Prue said.

"Last month my father summoned me and made me a deal," Sean started.

"What kind of deal?" Leo asked.

"He said I would never have to become the Source and I could have nothing to do with him; all I had to do was kill a Charmed One." Sean looked everywhere except at the three sisters in front of him.

"So you basically used me, and I fell for it," Paige said anger evident in her voice.

"No. Paige, I admit when I first went to Scorpio I was there to kill you, but then we started talking and I realized I couldn't."

"How am I supposed to believe you?" Paige headed for the front door.

"Paige, wait." Sean ran after her. He grabbed her wrist just as she was about to walk out the door.

"What, Sean," Paige said snatching her wrist from his grasp.

"I'm not finished. Please just stay and hear me out," Sean begged.

"Fine." Paige walked over to her sisters and stood with them.

"Today, when we were at the park, I was going to tell you, I swear, but he summoned me down there." Sean was talking more to Paige now than anyone else. "He wanted to know what progress I made, since I had been up here for a month already." Sean paused. "I told him I wasn't going to do it. I couldn't. I told him I didn't care about the deal, and I left. I came here to tell you about everything."

"I'm leaving." Paige orbed out.

"Pai-," Sean started but Paige was already gone.

"Just give her time. It's not everyday you find out your boyfriend is the Source of All Evil's son," Piper said.

"We need to prepare, if we're going to defeat the Source," Prue said.

In Paige's Car

Paige rematerialized inside her car. "Keys," she called. Her car keys came to her in the blue and white orbs. Paige picked up her cell phone that was in the passenger seat, and dialed a number.

"Hey. Where are you?" Paige asked.

"At the office. Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to get my head together," Paige said. "I'll see you in twenty minutes?"

"I'll be here." They both hung up.

* * *

**Bay Mirror**

Paige knocked on the office door, "hey."

Phoebe looked up from her laptop. "Hey, come in." Paige sat down in front of Phoebe's desk. "What's wrong? You sounded weird on the phone."

Paige got up and closed Phoebe's door, and then sat back down. "Sean's a demon," Paige blurted.

"What?" Phoebe said. "Your boyfriend, Sean?"

"Yeah, but it gets better. Guess who his father is," Paige waited a few seconds. "The Source."

"You gotta start from the beginning," Phoebe said, trying to understand.

"We were at the park, and I told him I was a witch. He was fine, at first, and then he said he had to go. The next time I saw him, we were under attack at the manor. He just showed up. I get hit in the leg with a fireball, and all of a sudden he kills like twenty demons with a huge wave of fire."

"What'd he say after?"

"Well, Prue went into interrogation mode and asked him what he was; he said half demon. He said he needed our help."

"With what?"

"Defeating the Source," Paige said.

"His father?"

"Yeah. He says he could help us do it. So Prue asks him why he came to us. He said he made a deal with his father; if he killed a Charmed One all ties between them could be severed. Today, when we were at the park, eh said before he could tell me the truth about everything he got summoned down there. His father wanted to know how close he was to the kill. He said he told his father the deal was off and he didn't care anymore. When he left the Underworld he went to the manor, where we were under attack."

"Well, what do you think about all of this?"

"I don't know."

"Well, how do you feel about Sean?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm even more confused about that," Paige said.

"Does this change the way you feel about him?"

"Yes…no…I don't know. I can't love him, not now, he's a demon. Next of kin to the worst demon of all."

"You can't choose who you love, Paige."

"I gotta go clear my head." Paige got up and headed to the door. "Bye, Phoebs." Paige left.

_Sean helped Paige off the ground and kissed her hard._

"_I thought I lost you," Sean said after the kiss. He pulled her close to him._

"_I'm sorry," Paige said._

"I think I just found his weakness," the Source said.

"Mazanki, gather some darklighters and attack the youngest Charmed One, Paige."

"Yes, your majesty," Mazanki said before shimmering out.

* * *

Paige walked in the park and sat on a swing. She swung gently back and forth. She wasn't there but ten seconds when darklighters surrounded her. Paige tried to orb out, but the arrows caught her orbs. Paige rematerialized on the ground behind the swings. She had five darklighter arrows in her. The darklighters orbed out. Leaving Paige for dead.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Don't forget to drop a review and in that review give me a title for this chapter. I hope you like it.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed**


	4. He's Gone

**Okay guys, this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you like it. Dont forget to REVIEW.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: He's Gone**

**Manor**

"So you're sure you can make up a spell to vanquish him?" Sean asked Prue and Piper.

"Yeah, if we don't have one in the book, we know someone who can write a pretty good spell," Prue said. "So you really love her, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Paige. You're in love with her?" Piper said.

"Yeah; I really am. But she won't even- AHH!" Sean doubled over in pain.

"Sean, Sean. What is it?" Piper asked urgently.

"It's Paige," Sean said through clenched teeth. "She's hurt badly."

"Leo!" Leo orbed in next to Sean. "Take us to Paige," Prue demanded.

Leo orbed the three to where Paige was in the park. When they saw her impaled with the darklighter arrows, they jumped into action.

Prue telekinetically removed all of the arrows. Then, Leo immediately healed Paige.

After a few moments of Paige not waking up. "What's wrong? Why isn't she waking up?" Sean asked fiercely.

"Give it a minute; she almost died," Leo said, still healing Paige.

"Sean!" Paige leaped up and exclaimed.

"Paige!" Sean pushed past Prue and Piper. He helped Paige off the ground and kissed her.

"I thought I lost you," Sean said after the kiss. He pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry I left like that," Paige told him.

"I understand," Sean told her.

"Guys, we should get out of here," Piper said.

"Yeah, let's go," Prue said. Piper and Prue took Leo's hand, and Sean took Paige's hand.

* * *

**Manor**

Everyone was back at the manor and settled in the attic.

"Paige, tell us everything that happened," Prue said.

"It happened so fast. I went to the park, sat on the swing, and then the darklighters surrounded me. I tried to orb out but the arrows caught my orbs."

"We need to kill my father as soon as possible. I'm certain he ordered the darklighters to attack you."

"So any ideas?" Paige asked.

"Piper's gonna make a vanquishing potion, but we still need a spell." Prue said.

"You want me to call Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"Wait, you're best friend, Phoebe?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, she's really good at writing spells."

"Yeah, Paige, call her. Tell her to come right away." Prue told her sister.

"Okay, I'm on it."

"Piper, you start on that potion."

Piper, with the Book of Shadows, and Paige left to do their tasks. Only the guys, Leo and Sean, remained.

"Leo, go Up There and see if the Elders know anything that might help. And hurry." Leo orbed out.

"What about me? What can I do?" Sean asked.

"You just…follow me and help," Prue told him. She led the way downstairs and went to the kitchen. "How's it going, Piper?"

"It's going. Sean's gonna help you and I'm gonna go see what's happening with Phoebe getting here to write this spell." Prue left Sean with Piper and went to check on Paige.

Paige had just disconnected the call.

"So what's happening with Phoebe, Paige?"

"I'm gonna go orb to her office to get her. It's faster than driving."

"Okay. Just hurry back," Prue said. And with that Paige orbed out to Phoebe's office at the Bay Mirror.

* * *

**Bay Mirror**

Paige orbed into Phoebe's office. Phoebe was standing behind her desk, and her boyfriend, Cupid, and co-writer sitting in a chair in front of her desk.

"Hey, Coop," Paige said when she fully materialized in the office.

"Hi, Paige." Coop said.

"You ready?" Paige asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, let's go." Phoebe went around her desk and kissed her boyfriend. "Bye, babe. I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Phoebe went back over to Paige and took her hand.

* * *

**Manor**

"I'm back," Paige announced as she and Phoebe rematerialized in the conservatory.

"In here," Prue's voice said from the kitchen.

Phoebe and Paige made their way to the kitchen. Everyone was assembled in the kitchen.

"Hey, guys." Phoebe said.

"Hey, Phoebe." They all said.

"So what's going on?" Paige said.

"Piper and Sean finished the potion that was in the book and Leo was just telling us that the Elders won't help us."

"What, why?"

"They think it's something we should do on our own," Piper said sarcastically with a hint of anger.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"We're just gonna have to wing it. We have the potion; we just need a spell." Prue said.

"Okay. I'll get right on it." Phoebe said.

"You need any help?" Paige asked.

"No offense, Paige, but I've seen the spells you've written and I don't think you're spells are gonna cut it."

"Fine." Paige playfully pouted. Everyone left Phoebe alone to do what she does best- write spells.

20 Minutes Later

Phoebe let out a frustrated groan loud enough for the rest of them to hear from in kitchen. The Charmed Ones, the whitelighter, and the Source's heir all appeared in the conservatory.

"Hey, what's up?" Paige asked her friend.

"I can't seem to come up with this spell. Nothing's good enough to vanquish the Source of All Evil," Phoebe said.

"I guess that would be a hard spell to write considering he has been the Source for generations now." Sean said.

Phoebe stopped scribbling on the pad she had out in front of her. "That's it. Do you guys have like a family tree around here?"

"Yeah, why?" Prue said.

"I think I have an idea. Where is it?"

"In the attic. Come on," Piper said, leading the whole group to the attic. Piper found the family tree in the attic. "Here." Piper gave the paper to Phoebe. Phoebe sat down on the old couch in the attic and looked at the piece of paper. The rest of the group gathered around her.

"Can you guys pick out the most powerful of these?" Phoebe handed the paper to Prue.

"Sure." Prue, Piper, and Paige looked at the names on the paper. After they pointed out the most powerful, Piper put the family tree back in its place.

"So what are you going to do?" Paige asked

"I'm gonna make a spell that should be powerful enough to vanquish the Source." Phoebe thought for a few moments before scrawling something down on the yellow pad. "How's this?" Phoebe handed the pad to Prue, when Prue was done with it she handed it to Piper, who reviewed it and showed it to Paige.

"This might work." Paige said.

"Now the question is: how are we gonna get him here?" Prue said.

"I might have an idea," Sean said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Piper asked.

"We should do it in the morning at P3; I'll call my father up and you guys just be ready when he comes and then it's all over."

"Sounds good. We should do it tomorrow." Prue suggested. "Let's get a good night's rest."

"Okay, Phoebs, I'll take you home." Paige said walking to Phoebe.

"Bye, guys. Good luck." Paige put her arm around her best friend and orbed out.

Prue turned Sean. "You'll sleep down here on the couch." Sean opened his mouth to say something, but Piper just shook her head at him.

"I'll go get you some blankets." Piper said before going up the stairs with Leo.

Sean sat on the couch in the conservatory with his elbows on his knees, and head in his hands, just thinking. His thinking was interrupted by the sound of orbs.

"Hey," Paige said as she materialized.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You should go to bed. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

"I know, but what's up with you." Paige sat next to him on the couch.

"We need to stop." Sean said.

"Stop what?"

"Stop us."

"What, why?"

"We just need to." Sean's somber attitude was really getting to Paige.

"What's going on, Sean."

"It's not what's going on; it's what's gonna happen afterwards."

"What do you mean?"

"My father is the Source, which means that when he is vanquished I have to take his place, but that doesn't matter to the Underworld. All the demons who think they should be the Source are gonna come after me, until I prove that I can stand on my as the Source. Two problems: one: I don't wanna be the Source, which means the others will stop at nothing until they kill me granting them the Source's seat. And two: if they have done their research on me, and I can guarantee they have, they would know that you are close to me, very close. They are gonna come after you to get to me and I can't let that happen. So the best thing for both of us is for me to let you go. After tomorrow we can't see each other anymore."

"Sean, how is what you said any different from what our life is now. Demons coming after us 24/7 almost, our lives' in danger, it's natural around here. I think I can handle myself."

"You don't understand and I don't know any other way to explain it to you. But from now on we are over. Please just go to bed now."

Paige looked into Sean's eyes and could tell that she wouldn't be getting any more out of him tonight. "We'll talk more tomorrow." Paige stood up and headed for the stairs. She passed Piper, coming down with blankets and pillows.

* * *

**The Next Day- P3**

"Are you guys ready?" Sean asked the girls. They all gave a nod. "Let's do this."

Prue, Piper, and Paige hid behind the bar. When they were out of sight, Sean summoned his father.

"How dare you summon me. What do you want seeing as I'm here."

"I just want to know if you're ready to be vanquished."

The Source laughed hysterically. "What are you talking about?" As soon as the words left his mouth, a ring of fire circled him. The girls showed themselves and moved from behind the bar as they began the spell again.

"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda,  
Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace,  
Halliwell witches stand strong beside us,  
Vanquish this evil from time and space." The girls recited. They Source was engulfed in flames, and then burst to ashes.

"Wow." Paige said as she saw the ashes.

"He's finally gone," Piper said.

Prue looked around the club searching for the one person they couldn't have done this without. "Where's Sean?"

Paige looked around, just as her sister had. "He's gone too," Paige said despondently before orbing out.

* * *

**So that's the end. Tell me what you guys think. There may be a SEQUEL, there's a big chance. I just have to figure out what's gonna happen. And as usual IDEAS WELCOME.**

**REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


End file.
